Puppy love?
by INVISIUS
Summary: A oneshot between inu and kag not good at summeries...Please read R&R


Love, it was a word not one person could easily comprehend, was it to feel the heart break the other person was most likely to wrought you or...was it to feel the pleasure the others company brought, as he held you so close to him, as he nuzzled your cheek ever so softly... What exactly was love? Was it pain, or joy, longing or fufilling?...Because right now it felt terrible, like my heart being ripped out my chest...When i saw them, so close together, huddled in each others embrace holding warmth between their two bodies...That wenches lips about to envelope his...I didn't mean for them to see me...i never meant to be there in the first place...but i had just come out of the well when i saw a soft eerie of lights and...there they were...They were saying something in soft voices, something about each other, hell...and about how they felt...When inuyasha beant down to her their arms linking as he pulled Kikyo up to him...I couldnt just stand there and watch anymore could i?...I wasn't just about to watch first hand as they kissed each other...I wanted to fall down the well and never come back right now, see souta...mom and grandpa...But i don't have the strength to move anymore...i only just barely made it to this little lake...and now i could see just how terrible i looked. My black hair a mess on my shoulders and face, my eyes ran down with tears as my nose became stuffy, my cheeks were pink from crying. He made his desicion so long ago, i just couldn't admit it to myself...I had already lost from the first moment she came back, and i knew it...  
>There was a noise behind me, crackling of leaves and grass, when i heard his voice chime softly to me.<br>"Kagome?..." His timid voice whispered my name timidly and i let out a croak as i hid my face from him, the moon casting a dark shadow over my teary face "What is it Inuyasha?..." I whimpered "Come to gloat to me about her?..." I asked angrily looking at him now, seeing his amber eyes cast off a slightly sorrowful edge to them "No...What you saw...you weren't supposed to see that..." Inuyasha stepped towards me and i let him, not in the mood to fight him away "No duh dumb ass!" I hissed walking back away from him, then my tone softened "Please don't...Just...This never happened?..." I pleaded to him tears falling again "Kagome...No...You don't understand what was going on.." Inuyasha grasped my hand with his as i continued backing away from him, dangerously close to the lake "I do though...I saw it all...You love her, and i understand...Your choice..." I mumbled letting my hair cover up my face as Inuyasha tugged me closer "You idiot...Obliviously not all of it..." He whispered in my ear, pulling me into his warm embrace "Inu-inuyasha?..." I croaked feeling his hot breath on my ear "What are you doing?..." I whispered afraid of what he would say next "Kagome...What you saw...Was a hello goodbye kiss..." He spoke timidly stroking my hair with a single clawed hand softly, stepping even closer into his embrace I slowly wrapped my arms around him suspiciously and cautiously "A what?..." I managed looking up at him, as he looked down at me our eyes meeting in a moment of silence "A hello goodbye kiss...I was saying hello to another future and goodbye to...my past..." He mumbled breaking his contact with my eyes softly blushing "Inuyasha...you?...I dont understand..." I murmered stepping away from him again "Do i have to spell it out for you wench?...I-i..." Inuyasha stopped and looked at me his amber eyes glowing as he walked me back further my foot lightly touching water "Inu-" I started being pushed into the deep lake as i was fallen upon into the water, soft lips tentively touched mine, and i gasped slightly feeling his teeth rub my bottom lip...He was leaving K-kikyo...For...Me?...I was pulled up wet and being held by Inuyasha "Now do you understand idiot?..." He growled eying my red face I nodded noticing he was still holding me close to him, and i blushed even more "Eh?..." He smirked at my blush and leaned forward again, his lips breathing on mine, as he kissed me again. But this was different, no longer was his kiss soft, delicate, and gentle but now he was rolling his tongue over mine, grazing my teeth with it, snapping my concentration by nibbling on my lip. Hmph, two can play at this game...I stuck my own tongue in his mouth, groping the roof of his mouth feeling him hesitate at my sudden urge he moved trying to gain dominance, our mouths dancing in unision, before we both began gasping and panting for our lost breath...  
>"That was nice..." I whispered unable to meet his gaze "Wanna hit round two?" He grinned at my indesicion and leaned to bring us together yet again...<p>THE END?<br>_

Thanks for whoever reads this, i made it in the spur of the moment. Anyway if you like it, if you dont like it, if your reading this for no apparent reason, still please hit the REVIEW button and tell me whatcha think ^^ Love you all, Cood9 :D p.s one review = one cookie 


End file.
